Edward , Bella: une vie, un amour
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Edward et bella se rencontre en maternelle, venez lire ici le parcour des deux amoureux lors de leur vies.


**Bella, Edward : Une vie un amour **

En dernière année de maternelle on se sens tellement grand mais quand on arrive en primaire... alors on se sent petit. C'est aussi comme que Bella Swan se sentait. Elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, mais préférait Bella. Elle était la fille du chef de police et du haut de ses 6 ans elle était déjà une fille très maligne mais aussi très timide... C'est pourquoi cette fille, au long cheveux brun, au yeux chocolat et au joues toujours légèrement roses ne parle pas à beaucoup de gens. Son père l'accompagna le premier jour. Il essaya de la pousser vers les autres mais elle était trop timide. Alors que les élèves furent réparti, Bella salua son père et suivit sa classe. Elle s'installa dans un coin en arrière et attendis que la maitresse commence le cours. Alors qu'elle pensa rester seule à cette table une ombre se mit devant elle. 5 jeunes se tenaient devant elle. Une avait des cheveux noir cour, et c'était la seule fille avec une autre fille, blonde. Les 3 autres étaient des garçons. L'un avait l'air d'un ours, l'autre avait les cheveux blond bouclé et le troisièmement les avait complètement en désordre et des yeux vert magnifique. Bella ne sachant quoi faire leur fit un sourire timide.

-Bonjour.

Dit la fille au cheveux blond.

-On voulait rester ensemble à une table et c'est la seule qui ai encore assez de chaise. Tu veux bien qu'on s'assoie ici?

-Oui bien sur!

Les 5 jeunes lui firent alors un sourire de remerciement.

-Je m'appelle Alice, lui c'est Jasper, mon prince charmant. Tu me le piquera pas hein? Non je ne crois pas que c'est ton genre. Ça c'est Rosalie, lui c'est Emmet et le dernier super timide c'est Edward.

-Moi aussi je suis timide... Je m'appelle Bella.

Elle leur fit un regard pas très rassuré. Le dénommé Edward la regardait avec curiosités.

Au fil des jours ils firent connaissances et bientôt Bella fessait partie de leur groupe. Chacun dans le groupe avait un rôle à jouer pour un autre. Pour Jasper par exemple, Rosalie était sa sœur, Alice sa chérie, Edward son frère et Emmet son meilleure ami. Bientôt Bella pouvait elle aussi donner un rôle à chacun d'eux. Rosalie était la meilleure amie qui a de bon conseils, Alice était la sœur pétillante, Jasper était le meilleur ami qui l'aidait, Emmet le grand frère protecteur et Edward ... Edward était un cas pour sois. Il était le confident, le grand frère, le protecteur, le meilleur ami... elle se sentais tellement bien près de lui. Et lui! Depuis qu'il avait croisé se regard chocolat Bella était devenu sa priorité. Il avait pris des leçons de guitares pour l'impressionner après qu'elle ait avoué avoir fait un rêve avec tout le le groupe à un feux de camp, lui avec une guitare. Lors de l'anniversaire de Bella l'année d'après, quelques jours après la rentrée, elle invita seulement le groupe à dormir chez elle. Elle savais que Edward , ainsi que Rosalie venaient de maison plus aisée et avait peur de leur commentaires sur sa modeste maison à elle et son père. Mais rien. Elle reçut même des compliment pour avoir une maison si accueillante. Elle fut très gainée lorsque tout le monde lui donna son cadeaux. De Rosalie elle reçu un album photo personnalisé. De Jasper elle reçut un bracelet avec des pierres bleu nuit, sa couleur préférée. D'Emmet elle reçut un calendrié avec les signe du zodiaque, avec pour chaque signe une image d'un membre du groupe. Jasper était par exemple le lion, Rosalie en temps que vierge... comme ils étaient 6 chacun avait deux images. D'Alice elle reçut une magnifique robe pour l'automne. Finalement vin au tour d'Edward de donner son cadeaux à Bella. Il lui dit qu'il le lui donnera plus tard. Alors que les autres étaient couché Edward entraîna Bella vers le jardin.

-Je savais pas quoi t'offrir qui te plairait alors je me suis dit de t'offrir une promesse.

-Une promesse?

-Oui. Je promet de toujours rester avec toi, d'être toujours là pour toi, de t'aider et de ne jamais te quitter.

Bella qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de chose se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le serra fort contre lui. Alors qu'il lui redonnait son étreinte il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-J'aimerais que tu sois ma chérie.

Edward avait le joues rose et le regard cloué au sol. Depuis un mois, depuis que Rosalie était devenue la chérie d'Emmet, Edward avait remarqué qu'il aimerais vraiment bien que Bella sois sa chérie. Elle aussi y avait pensé, mais n'avait pas commencé à espéré pensent que le jeune garçon préférait d'autre filles à elle, mais elle s'était trompée.

-oui...

sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, toujours dans les bras d'Edward ce fut à son tour de baissé les yeux, alors qu'Edward la dévisageait. Il eu un sourire en coin et posa vite fait bien fait, après avoir relevé son visage, un petit bisous sur la bouche de sa nouvelle chérie. Elle rougit encore plus mais pris la main de son nouveaux chéri. Il se regardèrent alors dans les yeux, chacun abordant un sourire heureux.

**10 ans plus tard :**

-Putain je te jure Edward que si Tanya n'arrête pas de te draguer je vais lui dire ses 4 vérités!

-Calme toi chérie. Tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, mais si jamais elle va plus loin que mater je te prévient et tu lui botte le cul une bonne fois pour tout!

Bella avait 17 ans comme tous les autres du groupe. Depuis la primaire ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, les couples étaient resté. Alors qu'Edward embrassa passionnément « sa Bella » il se sentais l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Lui et Bella se connaissaient depuis onze ans, chacun sachant plus sur l'autre que sur soit, chacun sachant ce dont l'autre à besoin, ce que l'autre pense.

-Et puis j'y peux rien si ton petit ami est un si canon!

-Sa va encore les cheville chérie?

-Parfaitement pourquoi?

-Je trouve qu'elles on enflée et on ne pourras plus voir mes jambes parfaites si tes chevilles deviennent trop grosse!

Les deux adolescent éclatèrent de rire. Edward complimentait toujours Bella sur ses jambes parfaites, même si elle était pas de cet avis, et elle le lui rendait bien en fessant toujours allusion à sa belle gueule. Ce ne sont peut être que des taquineries, mais Edward du haut de ses 17 ans, avait un charme fou. Et Bella malgré qu'elle ne le croyait pas, elle avait un corps de rêve et beaucoup de garçons avaient des pensées déplacées envers elle ce qui enrageait Edward. Aujourd'hui était le 17 anniversaire de sa princesse et il lui préparait une surprise. Depuis la nuit où elle était devenue sa chérie, il lui avait offert chaque année le jours de son anniversaire une bague. Bella fixai chaque fois les bagues au bracelet de Jasper après qu'elles passaient une année à son doigt. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise de vois Edward sortir une petite boite en velours de sa poche. Elle enleva la bague de l'année passé et l'accrochait à son bracelet, qui comportait déjà les 9 autres bagues, ces 9 bagues qui symbolise chaque année en temps que sa chérie... ces 9 bagues qui symbolise 9 année de pur bonheur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais cette année est différente...Bella ne le sais pas mais Edward lui sais que cette année est décisive. Lorsque Bella ouvrit la petite boite ne velours elle retint sa respiration.

-Edward...

-Je t'aime Bella. Tu la mérites. Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne la porte. Et puis ce n'es pas pour maintenant... c'est disons... un pré engagement...

Il passa alors la fine bague en or blanc, la bague de fiançailles de sa mère, au doigt de sa bien aimée. Celle ci avait les larmes au yeux et n'osait rien dire.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-je t'aime Bella.

Ces simples mots, c'était tout ce dont eux ils avaient besoins pour vivre.

**5 ans plus tard :**

-Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclara mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié.

Edward s'approcha de sa belle et tendrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait une mains dans sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue. Cella fessait 15 ans que Bella et Edward étaient ensemble. 15 ans de pure bonheur. Et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient unis à l'age de 21 ans chacun.

-Je vous aime Isabella Marie Cullen.

-Je vous aime Edward Anthony Cullen.

Alors que les deux amants, mariés, âmes sœur se ré embrassèrent, Jasper et Alice contemplèrent le ventre rond de cette dernière et Emmet et Rosalie se tenaient par la main, et à l'autre leurs filles Lily et Isabelle Cullen.

**1 ans plus tard :**

-Il est né. Il est né!

Edward Cullen courait le long du couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'attente ou tout le monde attendais des nouvelles. Lorsque il fit irruption dans celle ci il pris Alice par la taille et la fit virevolter.

-Il est né! Il est né! Nicolas Cullen est né! Je suis papa!

Tout le monde vint le félicité et chacun pris le nouveaux papa dans ses bras.

-Bella vas bien, le bébé aussi! Rosa Jasper?

-Oui?

-Sa vous dit d'être parrain et marraine?

-Putain mais bien sur que ça nous dit!

-Et moi alors?

Alice avait ses yeux de chien battu à qui personne ne résistait.

-Toi se serra pour le prochain lice!

Chacun regarda Edward avec un regard surpris surtout après toutes les fois ou il avait râlé sur Bella et ses sauts d'humeur, mais il n'y fit guère attention et retourna en courant voir sa femme et son rayon de soleil!

**60 ans plus tard :**

Nous nous séparons que douloureusement de ces deux amis, parents, grand parents, citoyens, connaissances, chefs et autres qu'étaient Isabella et Edward Cullen. A eu deux ils on réussit. Isabella Cullen à suivit son rêve de devenir écrivaine, et Edward Cullen de devenir pianiste. Chacun à réussit à avoir son rêve sans devoir renoncer à l'autre. Ils étaient un symbole d'amour. L'amour pur qui pardonne, qui ne cherche pas la perfection, celui qui donne de la chaleur. Paix à leur âmes puissent ils toujours vivre en paix et ensemble dans l'au delà.

Les cloches de l'église retentirent et doucement chacun passa devant les cercueils de ses deux personne s'aiment à en mourir. Leurs enfants avaient les larmes au yeux, pleurent des parents fantastique, leurs petits enfants avaient aussi du mal à se retenir, se rappelant tout les bon moments passé avec eux, leurs filleule aussi se rappelaient les bon moments passé avec « tata » et « tonton », car pour Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice Edward et Bella avaient été un frère et une soeur. Emmet et Rosalie, pleuraient eux le dépars du 3 et 4ème membre du groupe. Mais ils avaient un légé sourire au lèvres en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble...

Puissent leurs âmes vivre ,pas spécialement en paix, mais ensemble!

**Et voilat un petit os sur une vie d'un couplus plus qu'unis! merci d'avoir lu!**

**Bizz**

**lareveuse**


End file.
